Episode 10
Natsu vs Erza is the tenth episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on December 14, 2009. Natsu Dragneel engages in a match with Erza Scarlet as she promised. However, Erza is arrested by the Magic Council because of the property damage they had caused in relation to the Eisenwald incident. Natsu attempts to break her out of the council's custody, later finding out that it had all been for "formalities" and she would have been released right away. Synopsis The Magic Council discusses about the increasing number of Dark Guilds and about ways to eradicate this problem. The conversation soon turns to Fairy Tail. Siegrain is thankful that Fairy Tail was able to take care of the Eisenwald incident, going as far as saying that if anything would have happened to the Guild Masters, it would have cost the Council’s heads. This obviously irritates some members of the Council, who direct the conversation into Fairy Tail’s destructive nature. They come to a decision to make them pay. At Magnolia Town, Lucy Heartfilia is writing a letter to her mother. She reminisces about the Eisenwald incident and expresses her delight for being part of Fairy Tail’s strongest team. When she finishes writing, a half-naked Gray Fullbuster appears behind her. After she chastises him about trespassing and stripping in other people's homes, he reminds her of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet’s promised battle, which Lucy had forgotten about. They leave together to watch the match. When they arrive at the battlefield, the conversation soon goes into who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Gray and Elfman mention Mystogan and Laxus Dreyar, but definitely nominate Erza as the strongest female. Moments later, the fight begins, and Erza changes into her Flame Empress Armor, an armor that halves the effectiveness of flames. Natsu and Erza begin their fight, but a messenger of the Council interrupts the fight and arrests Erza. The rest of Fairy Tail retreats to the guild and are upset about the recent events, but conclude they cannot do anything against the council. Natsu, having been transformed into a gecko and trapped in a glass, insists that they let him out and turn him back to his original form. Mirajane and Makarov don't let him out though, in fear that he’ll do something stupid like fight against the Council. Meanwhile, at the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Erza is greeted by a Thought Projection of Siegrain just before she enters the courtroom. They argue shortly and then Siegrain leaves, but not before reminding her to keep her quiet about the past for both of their sakes. Inside the court, Erza’s prosecution begins. Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy is now taking Natsu’s side on the incident. She thinks they should leave immediately, but Makarov counters that no mater how fast they go, they won’t reach her in time. At the same time, Natsu is still shouting to be let out, and Makarov asks him if he really wants to, which quiets him down. Makarov then breaks the glass, and the gecko is shown to be Macao Conbolt, who “owed” one to Natsu. He had transformed himself into a gecko in order to pose as Natsu. The real Natsu has already left in order to pursue Erza. The Mages panic but Makarov states that they will only patiently wait for the results. Erza is found guilty of the charges as witnesses claim that the culprit had been an armored female Mage. In those same moments, Natsu, dressed as an undertaking Erza, shows up and destroys half the courtroom. They are both escorted to the cells, where Erza tells Natsu that the arrest was just a show. The Council convicted her in order to appear as if they actually enforce the law. She is momentarily mad at him but later shows her appreciation for his thoughtfulness. The next day, both Erza and Natsu return to the guild. Natsu wants to continue the battle, but Erza isn’t in the mood. When he charges in, she gets up and launches a punch right into his stomach, which makes him faint. The guild erupts in laughter, but suddenly everyone, except Makarov, gets drowsy and falls asleep. A cloaked figure enters the room, which is revealed to be Mystogan. He takes a job from the board and departs, waking everyone up afterwards. Because of Mystogan's nature of putting people to sleep when he's around, no one but the Master knows how he looks like. Laxus, on the second floor, then interrupts by saying that he too knows what Mystogan looks like. Laxus, just like Mystogan, is known as one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Natsu wakes up (minutes after the others) and challenges Laxus to a fight. As he jumps to hit Laxus, the Master slams him down, saying that no one is allowed in the second floor except for the ones who have his permission. Laxus laughs, boasting that he's the strongest and won’t lose to Erza or Mystogan. Some time later, Lucy asks Mirajane why the second floor is off-limits. She explains that there is where they keep their S-Class requests and that only a Mage of the same level can pick them up. When she returns home, Lucy finds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room. She wants to kick them out, but they show her an S-Class request. Natsu and Happy are going, but Lucy doesn’t want to. They leave and let the request onto the floor. She reads the request and finds that the reward includes one of the 12 Zodiac Gate keys. Instantly changing her mind, she follows them willingly to go on the quest. At the guild, Mirajane tells the Master that an S-Class request is missing. Makarov spills his coffee in a delayed response from the request robbery. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel (started and concluded) *The Arrest & Trial of Erza Scarlet (started and concluded) *S-Class Job Begins! (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * * * * Spells used * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Flame Empress Sword Manga & Anime Differences *The council meeting scene in the anime is slightly different from the manga. *There are some additional scenes of Lucy in the manga before Gray trespassed into her house. *In the Manga, it was Max who said that Erza was a "Female Monster", however, in the anime, it was Macao who said this. Also, Max, along with Vijeeter and Warren aren't seen within the crowd in the anime. *In the anime, Gray's clothes are different. *In the anime, no one mentions "the old geezer" as one of the strongest males in the guild. *Gecko Macao in the manga isn't wearing any clothes. *Natsu's Erza disguise in the anime is different from the manga. *In the anime, Erza beats Natsu using only her bare hands instead of a weapon. *In the anime, Loke isn't in the guild. *Laxus' clothes are different in the anime to the manga. Navigation es:Episodio 10 Category:Episodes